Jauz and Byte
Jauz and Byte are characters of HTFF. Bio Jauz is a brown alligator with his little red orange companion, Byte the Dwarf Caiman. Jauz appears to has crooked sharp teeth meanwhile Byte, despite being smaller than most characters, has pretty large sharp teeth. Because of the large teeth, he never closes his mouth and his side eyes never been seen from aside. Jauz, mostly working as a mechanic and also other stuff he want to fix. He might be good at working, but the way he working is complete messed up. He seems will not uses usual tools, he will use something that someone will not expected. Thus, his fix will easily messed up and causing deaths to himself and others. He often will breaks other stuff and assumes it "fixed". Byte, anyway, he can appears to be more problem than Jauz, as he will acts something by biting. Instant big bite when something touches him or something comes near him and also will not regret what he did. Also, it's hard to find where Byte hiding, as how small he is. Byte, mostly appears when Jauz is around and might be "helping" Jauz too. Both of them can be troublesome in one place. Jauz likes eating meanwhile Byte, of course, biting. Jauz can turns into feeding frenzy when he tastes, eats or smells fresh meat and blood. Byte can be the main reason to triggers Jauz's carnivorous side. Byte himself will not effected by this and seems don't care about Jauz's bad side. Jauz will stop whenever he knocked down and later don't remember anything about it. Episodes Starring *Take a Byte *Half It Up, Fuzzball *Jauz-ercise Featuring *Pocket Pets *Down the Strain *Break the Road *Take Scare of It Appearance * Everything's Purr-Fect! * High Pitched Deaths #Half It Up, Fuzzball - Byte's upper half is bitten off, Jauz is crushed by a tree prop. #Pocket Pets - Byte is crushed against a door. #High Pitched - Jauz's head is bitten by Byte, Byte's head blown off. Injuries *Take a Byte - Jauz's head is hit by a tire. *Take Scare of It - Jauz's head is hit by a tire. Kill count Both *Stamp - 1 ("Take a Byte") Jauz *Chuck - 1 ("Take a Byte") *Flash - 1 ("Break the Road") *Leif - 1 ("Take Scare of It") *Handy - 1 ("Take Scare of It") *Billy-Bob - 1 ("Take Scare of It") Byte *Nursery - 1 ("Pocket Pets") *Jauz - 1 ("High Pitched") *Octo - 1 ("Down the Strain") Trivia *Jauz is actually an adopted character and Byte also originally to be a solo character. **After Jauz is adopted, the creator of Byte decided to pairs both characters as both of them are crocodilians. *Jauz's name is actually pronounced "Jaws". *Both Jauz and Byte appear to live inside the junkyard. Their junkyard might be the same junkyard in "Chew Said a Mouthful". *Byte's common hiding places are inside the tool box, regular box and any types of bag. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Small characters Category:Adopted Category:Free to Use Category:Crocodilians Category:Reptiles Category:Season 95 Introductions Category:Cannibals